1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Star Death: The Last Generation
'Star Death: The Last Generation' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 63. Originally aired February 8, 2012. Title reference: Spoofs the popular TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation. -- This is the Original Episode -- Cat Got Your Life Way to Die #'453' On July 5, 2009, in Orlando, FL. An animal hoarding divorcee with multiple cats becomes obsessed with mating them so she can collect and drink the milk of her pregnant cats, not realizing that they have been eating white snakeroot plants outside her house. The milk picks up the plants' toxins, causing fever, nausea, and cramping, and causes the woman to die of organ failure. Alt names - Too Fur Gone Homie Invasion/Homie's Dead Way to Die #'182' On August 16, 2006, in Shallotte, NC. On a hot summer night, a burglar breaks in and begins stealing things from the owners' home. The husband goes to stop the burglar, but gets hit in head with the burglar's baseball bat. The wife tries to revive her husband with CPR, but he doesn't awaken. Just as the story is about the end with the typical 1000 Ways to Die "Way to Die #" and title screen, the story is rewound to show that the husband did come back to life (as he had a rare condition called Lazarus syndrome in which victims who are supposedly dead are suddenly revived). As the burglar escapes, the husband confronts him. The burglar freaks out over the husband's revival and falls off his rope, dying of a skull fracture from hitting the cobblestone path below the balcony. Alt names - Homie Inva-dead Kara-Chokey Way to Die #'446' On June 24, 2005, in Kyoto, Japan. A Japanese Yakuza boss punishes a drunk karaoke singer by severing his fingertip and swallowing it, only to have it lodge in his throat. One of his underlings performs the Heimlich maneuver to save him, but his incorrect technique ruptures the boss's aortic valve so that he dies of massive internal hemorrhaging. Alt names - Inside Choke Photo-Dead-Ick Way to Die #'152' On September 22, 2004, in New York, NY. An anorexic, cocaine-using supermodel has her entire body painted with latex for a photo shoot. The combination of drug abuse, poor diet, and rising body temperature (due to the latex's preventing her from sweating) causes her to pass out and impale herself through the eye on a lighting post. Alt names - Painted Love Paper Or Spastic Way to Die #'330' (Note: This is the last death to have this number) On February 24, 2002, in Crook, OR. An extremely obnoxious, ill-tempered grocery shopper tries to swindle a store cashier, then screams at the manager when the cashier calls him in. During this argument, the scarf she is wearing (and trying to shoplift) gets caught in the checkout stand's conveyor belt and strangles her to death. Alt names - Green Grosser Hydrate-Dead Way to Die #'529' On July 10, 2001, in Sedona, AZ. A competitive, perfectionst clothing entrepreneur constantly drinks large amounts of water and runs for exercise. While trying to out-race her rival from several past marathons, she collapses and dies due to swelling of the brain caused by water intoxication. Alt names - Chug A Lug Nine Inch Nailed Way to Die #'232' On April 10, 1999, in Tacoma, WA. Three men hired to clean a local dump waste time by rolling in a tire down a hill with a wooden ramp. The first man passes the ramp, but when the second man rolls down, the ramp collapses and exposes two nine-inch framing nails from the ramp, which puncture through the tire and sever his spinal cord, causing neurogenic shock. Alt names - R & RIP Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 14:50, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Repeated Segment Number Category:Swearing